Interstellian Timeline
This page documents the timeline of the Interstellite Universe. No exact dates are listed. Events listed in order of when they occurred. Timeline *Poizen is born, when there was nothing. *Poizen creates the Universe in his image, completely devoid of life. *Serpentus is born and creates more planets, such as Earth and Interstellite, but also creates life. *Poizen almost kills Serpentus, causing her to flee into Earth, which has become now powerless. *Immortalis is born around that time. *Poizen claims the Color Aisles, and makes everyone a Poizen filled monster. *Coloria escapes this before he even arrived, being the last Color Crafty. *Immortalis rises to power on Interstellite. *She promotes Kairo as the Commander for battle. *Dimada is born and rises to power on Cryslatia. *Nega is born *Ekina rises to power on Paijinko. *Shortly after that, she gives birth to Olympia. *Purge is created, somehow, with no knowledge of who or what. *Jax goes missing, causing major trouble. *Poizen attacks Interstellite, and actually start causing some damage. *Immortalis is killed by Nega. *After killing Immortalis, Nega gets cleaned as a side effect. *Kairo beats Poizen and they flee without Nega. *Nega escapes Interstellite and goes to Serpentus, asking for help. *Kairo becomes king on Interstellite. *Nitro discovers Kelp for the first time. She is placed as a lookout on Interstellite. *Nega brings Immortalis to Ekina, asking for her healing. *Kelp steals Immortalis. *Jax is found dead in Las Plazas de Toros. *Nitro goes to Intestellite and becomes their new main defense line. *El Toro goes to find Jax's special Opal. *Shortly before, El Toro and Tevik hook up. *Olympia defeats Kelp and takes Immortalis. *Kelp is locked away. *Ekina sacrifices her powers to bring Immortalis back to life. *Poizen sneaks into Interstellite. *Kairo kills Poizen in self-defense. *Tipuli arrives on Interstellite for the first time and is swiftly defeated. He has since frequently attempted to attack again with no luck. *Larisa is born. *Ambrosia and Ai detect a great problem brewing in the universe. *Olypia becomes queen on Paijinko and Immortalis returns to power on Interstellite. *El Toro finds Jax's special Opal with her killer, Kelp, and brings her back to life. *Coloria is found by the poizened and is killed. *Anode appears on Interstellite. It is unknown where exactly they came from. *Larisa gathers the crooks from around the universe and forms the Nishimura Clan. *Larisa gathers groups of humans to be test subjects for her wicked plans. She picks out Tone from the group and he willingly becomes her servant, out of passion. *Larisa throws away her test subjects, who want to seek revenge. *Fury goes on a rampage, destroying anything in his way, becoming a known name. *Ceseilia discovers Fury's identity and tries to find a way to calm his rage. *Purge's zombie-like traits begin to kick in. *Starry rises to power on Astrolux, and names Xander as the main defense line. *Source connects to Earth's internet line and directs Ceseilia to Hanoi for help with Fury. *Saphora is discovered to be Kelp's daughter. *Hanoi cures Fury's rage. *The Experiments are created, consisting of Kimoney, Kalama, Aylia, Rubina, Kurban and Fury, with the sole goal of taking down the Nishimura Clan. *Mikasa rises to general of the Nishimura Clan, over Tone. *Sanguis becomes a general figure of power and respect. *Larisa attempts to kill Sanguis, but fails. *Through this, she becomes vulnerable, and the Experiments attack, killing Larisa and imprisoning Tone and Mikasa. *Borealis raises Saphora as if she were a child. *''More events will be added as more occurs or is cleared up in the universe's timeline.'' Category:Interstellite Mythos Category:Timelines Category:Misc by Lpcarver